


Awkward Turtleduck

by Contagiouslovexoxo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BUT ITS ONLY IMPLIED I SWEAR, But we still love him, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Time, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contagiouslovexoxo/pseuds/Contagiouslovexoxo
Summary: Zuko rises with the sun and (naturally) wakes up before Katara. However, Zuko, being the awkward turtleduck he is, isn't exactly sure how to start their first morning together. Fluffy One-shot
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	Awkward Turtleduck

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to write a story with these two, but I had no idea what to make it about. So I generated a prompt and now here we are. It's pretty short but like, so was the prompt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

Katara and Zuko are curled up underneath the ruby red silk sheets of the Fire Nation palace. As soon as the sun begins to rise, so does Zuko. He stretches and rolls over to curl up against Katara, wrapping his arms around her in the process. Katara feels her skin heat up and leans into his touch, letting her cool skin enjoy the sensation of his warm embrace.

Zuko leans over her body preparing to kiss her then stops midway. Katara was beautiful during the day when she was actually awake, but now, the sight of her sleeping peacefully next to him in _his_ bed, in _his_ room, in _his_ home, he didn't know how he ended up so lucky. He feels heat crawl to his face when he remembers their night before and realizes they're both naked. 

Katara feels warm breath coming from above her and contemplates instinctively opening her eyes to see who it is, even though she has a pretty guess. Her mind wanders back to the previous night and she can't help the blush that escapes her face remembering the way he touched her and kissed her and- 

She feels his heat fade away. She usually found Zuko's awkwardness irritating but also a little endearing, but right now she was just irritated. _We literally had sex last night. Why is he still so hesitant to touch me?_ Katara throws Zuko back down to the bed and straddles him in one swift move. Zuko looks up at her dazed and confused, his red tint only growing brighter. "Well if you won't do it, I will." Before Zuko could get a word in, she crashes her lips into his, ready to repeat their intimate encounter from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, my first work in the fandom complete.


End file.
